


The Right Place at the Right Time

by chai_lattes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Multi, but also a ray of sunshine because it's robb he's so precious, robb is a badass reporter, theon is a superhero, wow i totally wonder who the supervillain in a fic about theon could be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_lattes/pseuds/chai_lattes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Somewhere along the line, after getting out of Dreadfort Place and ending up at Robb’s doorstep, he put a few connections together. One, whatever Ramsay did to him fucked something up inside him, and somehow, he can do some shit with weather. Two, Robb made the sun shine.</i><br/>Theon Greyjoy is a superhero, not that he would describe himself as one. His days are spent fighting crime in King's Landing and rescuing charming reporter Robb Stark (and Theon's longtime crush) from the trouble he keeps getting himself into. But when an old enemy reappears and Robb's race for a good story brings him right into the midst of the danger, Theon is suddenly out of his depth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Identities

**Author's Note:**

> "Shouldn't you be writing that fairytale au you started?" uhhhh maybe. but i just got this idea and fell in love with it. Anyways, I'm loving writing it. I hope you love reading it.

Robb Stark, son of the incredibly powerful CEO of Stark Industries and brilliant, upstart journalist for the _King’s Guard_ , was stuck in a tree again.

It wasn’t a particularly tall tree, nor was it a particularly pressing problem for nation safety, but nonetheless, a grey streak arced through the blue sky, zipping between buildings and down narrow streets. Pedestrians ducked to avoid getting their hats blown off, and it left a string of excited whispers in it’s wake.

 _That’s Squid!_ Tourists clutched at each other’s arms and pointed at the sky. _I really hope there’s no trouble today_ . The locals muttered. Above it all, the Theon Greyjoy mentally cursed them all. _Kraken_ , he thought to himself, _I wanted to call myself the Kraken._

Still, it didn’t matter what they called him, because anything was better than what he was called before he became Squid. _Reek_. Sometimes he still had nightmares about the cages. The tests. The needles.

 _But none of that mattered anymore_ , he thought, feeling the wind on his face as he pulled gusts of wind to propel him through the city. He’d clawed his way out of that basement, slowly working to stop viewing himself as a monster. He’d found a way of working around to redeeming himself, working through one criminal at a time, trying to find his way up to finding himself again. That, and finding Ramsay Bolton and crushing him into the dirt.

The greenery of the park flashed out the corner of his eye, he took a sharp turn and skidded to a halt, landing gracefully (well, as gracefully as he could manage) at the foot of a maple tree. Sure enough, just as he guessed, Robb Stark was perched on a tree branch, dangling his legs below, where Theon saw a ladder that had been knocked to the ground.

“Oh good, I was wondering if I’d have to jump down. I’d probably break my legs and end up in the ER.” Robb flashed Squid a bright grin, noncoincidentally, the cloud that was passing over the sun completely disappeared.

“Stark,” He huffed, glaring up at Robb. “Why am I not surprised?”

“What? I just got stuck!” He had the audacity to _giggle_ then, pretending to ignore the ladder below him. “But hey! It worked, your spidey senses-”

“Spidey?”

“Fine, squidey senses tingled and you came to my rescue!”

“Can’t you just climb down yourself? I really have better things to be doing.” That was a lie. It was a relatively quiet day in King’s Landing. No hot line tips about hostage situations, no activity on the police radio, no anonymous tips from Detective Inspector Lannister, he could afford to take some time to go rescue some kittens from trees.

Well, he could always find time whenever Robb Stark was involved.

Theon pushed off the ground and flew up to the branch, where Robb scooted down to make room on the tree for Theon.

“Seriously? You don’t even want me to rescue you?”

“Well, I mean, if you’re in a rush, you don’t _have_ to but I brought lunch.” Robb’s face flushed a red color close to his hair and he pulled out a bag that Theon hadn’t noticed before. “Pulled pork sandwiches!”

“Well, I won’t say no to that.” Theon shrugged, floating to sit next to Robb. The boy pulled two carefully prepared sandwiches from his bag, and Theon was careful not to let his mask slip off while he was eating. “But you really didn’t have to do this.”

“It’s just leftovers from when I was visiting my parents this weekend.” Robb shrugged. “And think of it as a thank you. For saving my life.”

“Which time? Last time you got stuck in a tree? Or when you got your dog to pretend it was attacking you?”

“ _Seriously_ ,” Robb laughed. “When you saved me from getting hit by that truck. You know, my sister didn’t believe me that I was saved by the Squid. Jon saw the whole thing-Jon’s my brother, you might know him, he’s a policeman-and he didn’t help at all. He told everyone that I just made it up.”

“That’s what you get for bragging.” Theon smirked, knowing full well what had happened. Honestly it was a miracle that Robb never recognized him after all these times. “Shouldn’t you be at work or something?”

Robb groaned, probably just remembering for the first time. Technically Theon should also be at work, he was supposed to be taking photos for a story about trying to discover Squid’s true identity, ironically enough. He was really considering just taking a selfie and sending it in, but keeping a secret identity was important but annoying as all hell.

“I probably should get going.” Robb said after he finished his sandwich, disappointed. “Can you help me down?”

“Nah, you can jump.”

“Maybe I will.” Robb challenged, standing up and balancing precariously on the tree branch. “I don’t need your help.”

“Be my guest.” Theon replied, but Robb suddenly got a competitive glint in his eye. One second he was standing on the tree branch next to Theon, the next he’d _flung himself_ toward the ground.

“Robb you dumb fuck.” Theon muttered and threw himself into flight, grabbing Robb around the waist and landing gently.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” Robb joked, but Theon was glaring at him.

“One day you’re going to get yourself killed and I won’t be there to save you.”

“I doubt it, you always have a way of being in the right place at the right time.” Their feet were on the ground now, but Robb lingered for a minute in Theon’s arms, and he couldn’t ignore the way Robb’s eyes darted to his lips before he pulled away. “I’ll see you around, spidey.”

“It’s _Squid_ , dumbass!” He called out at Robb’s retreating back, but a sad smile crossed his lips. Robb didn’t turn around but threw up a peace sign before grabbing his bike and heading off to work. “Asshole didn’t even take the ladder. Where did he get the ladder?”

“Are you talking to me?” Theon looked down to see some child on a scooter staring at him. “Why are you talking to yourself? Are you a schizophreniac?”

“I don’t think that’s a real word kid, now move along.” He ruffled the kid’s hair and pushed off the ground, falling into the wind, taking off, and flying his way above King’s Landing traffic. He caught a glimpse below him of Robb on his bright blue bike ( _not wearing a helmet_ Theon noticed and made a mental note to yell at him for it), he put on a burst of speed to keep Robb from looking up and seeing him, something told him that Robb might follow him to see where he was going.

Theon swung around the Lannister Tower and spotted the familiar sight of the King’s Guard building. Theon and Robb shared an office on the 35th floor, and a few weeks ago, Theon had tacked a red paper to the outside of the window. When it rained or blew away he replaced it with whatever spare colorful paper was lying around the office, and he left the window unlocked for the same reason.

He quickly flew to the window and unlatched it, climbing inside their cramped office and throwing off his mask and cape. His desk had a false bottom in it where he stashed his suit. One time Robb asked him what was in it and Theon just told him it was his porn stash. It worked just as well as he hoped it would, because Robb turned bright red and never found the suit. (The only lingering worry was that eventually Robb would be so sexually repressed he’d go looking for the nonexistent porn) He changed in the corner and threw the Squid getup in the drawer. Just in time, too, because he just managed to throw himself into his chair and assume a carefree position when Robb threw the door open.

“You’re late.” Theon smirked. Robb blushed and tried to suppress a smile. Theon knew Robb was thinking about his encounter with his alter ego, and didn’t know what to think of the smile. On one hand, he caused that smile, that blush, the reaction. On the other hand, it wasn’t really _him_. Robb would share Catelyn Stark’s leftovers with Squid. He’d think up silly schemes to get Squid’s attention. Theon was his friend. Robb could love the superhero. Robb couldn’t love Theon.

“I saw the Squid again.” He said, trying to keep a cool tone. Theon just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

“What a _wild_ coincidence.”

“I know! I was just on my bike, and I guess I ran into a curb or something because I went flying off my bike, right?”

“Of course.” Theon said, earnestly. It was endearing how Robb would come up with these stories, but even if Theon wasn’t there to know he was lying, the light in Robb’s wide blue eyes could tell him all he needs to know.

“And he just comes out of _nowhere_ and catches me!” He’s explaining excitedly. “Kinda cool to be saved by a superhero. Not that I need saving, though.”

“Of course not, Robb.” He spun around in his chair.

“Hey, Theon I brought you something.” Theon stopped spinning in his chair long enough for a sandwich to fall in his lap.

“Wait, what’s this?” He asked, shocked. It was the same sandwich that he’d just eaten with Robb in the tree. A sandwich that Robb had made especially for Squid, who Robb was constantly trying to impress. And now he was giving one to Theon.

“I was home for dinner last night and mom sent the leftovers home with me. I had to fight Jon for it.”

“Is it a fight if we all know you’re Cat’s favorite?” Theon recovered enough to send back a snappy reply.

“Mother loves all of us equally.” Robb said lamely, but it was true. Of course Catelyn loved all of her children, but no one really compared to Robb, her firstborn, the golden boy. Probably why she never really approved of Theon being his best friend. “Why aren’t you eating? Do you not like it? Theon, have you eaten today?”

Theon sighed in exasperation at hearing the worry in his friend’s voice. A year and a half ago, Theon showed up at Robb’s doorstep after months of silence, bruised, gaunt, and terrified. A year and 3 months ago, he finally started eating again. A year ago, Squid appeared.

“I’ve eaten, Robb. I just had lunch, actually.” He gestured to the steadily accumulating stack of empty take out boxes on his desk, hoping Robb wouldn’t question that they’d been there for almost a week.

“Oh, well maybe Jon will want-”

“No way!” Theon said, holding the sandwich out of Robb’s grasp. “I’m not saying no to free food. Jon isn’t worthy. He wouldn’t let us onto that crime scene the other day, remember? You shouldn’t forgive him so fast.”

“That was your idea,” Robb blanched. “We didn’t need to go.”

“Come on, Stark. You’re working your way up to top reporter here, you gotta be adventurous! Take risks!”

“There’s a difference between jumping on every shock story and making a change.” Robb shrugged. “Besides, there’s a better way to get famous than just covering every murder in King’s Landing.”

“I told you before, no.”

“ _Theon_! You were the one telling me to take risks! Think about it- if we unmask the Squid-”

“ _If_ we unmask the Squid,” Theon interrupted angrily. “What’s to keep him protecting the city? All we’d have are the KLPD, and no offense but I don’t really trust Jon with my life.”

“It’s going to happen eventually, Theon. Why is he always trying to conceal his identity?” Robb argued. “Think about it, then he could become an _actual_ part of the law enforcement around here. With more of an agreement between the PD and the Squid we can see a real change in crime rates here!”

“ _Or_ he’ll be hunted by every criminal in King’s Landing who can find him at home. Or the people close to him.” Theon tried to sound casual, like the fear of his friends being used against him was just an afterthought and not something that always weighed on his mind. If someone took Robb from him, if anyone he loved had to go through what he did...

Theon sighed. He couldn’t argue with Robb, but he could certainly keep a secret from him, that’s something he’d been doing his whole life. Like when he borrowed Robb’s favorite jacket when they were 15, but ripped it and told him Jon’s dog got it. Or that he’d been in love with Robb since they were in high school. Or everything that had happened with Ramsay Bolton. Or, you know, the fact that in his spare time he put on a cape and mask and fought crime.

Secret identities were so exhausting.


	2. Something Fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon is alerted to suspicious activity, and finds it more suspicious than originally thought.  
> Robb lives off pizza rolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Yay!

“You sure you don’t want me to walk you home?”

“I think I can handle myself, thank you very much.” Theon snorted. He and Robb stood on the sidewalk outside the subway entrance. Robb’s blue eyes were lit with concern and the streetlights as the city grew dark around them. It was sweet how worried Robb was, when really it should have been Theon watching out for Robb with how danger prone that boy was. 

“Okay,” Robb said unhappily, fidgeting with the strap of his messenger bag. “Just remember to text me when you get home.”

“Yeah yeah,” Theon waved him off. “Now get going, I’ve got leftover pizza at home, a bottle of wine, and Dance Moms to catch up on.”

“Alright. See you tomorrow, Theon!” Robb waved and disappeared down into the dark mouth of the subway station. 

Theon buried his hands in his pockets and set off down the sidewalk in a familiar path to his apartment. It was a bit of a long walk home, but he hated the subway. He hated being underground, in tight packed spaces. It felt suffocating. 

Streetlights began to flicker on in the purple dark, and the sound of the dinner crowd in the restaurants that dotted the street filled the air. The thought of stopping in for a few drinks at Bronn’s was tempting, but he was intercepted before he could find the familiar green door.

“Greyjoy.”

Theon turned around to see a man in a dark coat leaning against a streetlight. His collar was turned up, and the hood of his sweatshirt was pulled up to try and hide the mop of dark curls that bounced out anyways.

“Seven hells, Snow. I  _ know  _ it’s you.” The man in the streetlight sighed and pushed the hood back off his head. His face looked consistently like that of a sad puppy, much less intimidating than the secret informant he pretended to be. Jon Snow was all sad eyes and dark hair, dark eyes, and dark shadows under his eyes. His hobbies included sulking, brooding, and pissing Theon off. He wondered how the hell Robb was related to him. And how he put up with him. “Shouldn’t you be at home? Robb’s heading back now, he probably forgot his keys again.”

“I was  _ trying  _ to be discreet.” He huffed. “Unlike you. Robb texted me, said that you two went on a lunch date and you saved him from certain death by tree.”

“He was stuck.” Theon shrugged.

“You’ve got to stop babying him, he’s going to find out who you are.”

“He can try.” He snorted, but Jon glared at him. “I’ve been keeping secrets from your brother since we were kids. But are you seriously here to tell me to stay away from your brother?”

“No,” Jon finally admitted, and pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. “I’ve heard Chief Lannister talking about some big event. Some billionaire is moving into the city and throwing a big party to celebrate his new invention, some kind of energy source.”

“And what? You think he’s a target for something? Assassination? Robbery?”

“I don’t know for sure, but there’s been a lot of secrecy surrounding this. It just really seems suspicious. I heard Lannister and Tarth talking about investigating it, something about ties to an old crime ring that went cold.” Jon said, passing the paper into Theon’s hands. “I just think you should check it out, okay? Lannister seems nervous, and he  _ never _ gets nervous.”

“I’ll stop by. I can always use work as an excuse.” Theon said, taking the paper and shoving it into his pocket. “Now get going, Snow. I have to catch up on Westeros’ Next Top Model and your flatmate is probably locked out.”

Jon gave him an awkward nod and hurried down the street. Theon and Jon weren’t  _ friends _ , okay? They were...allies. Brought together by being the two people Robb was closest to and not much else, Jon was the only person who knew Theon’s secret. Mostly because Jon didn’t have any friends he’d go blabbing to, but also because Jon worked in the police department, as a junior detective under the wing of Jaime Lannister himself, he passed along information. In return, Jon tormented him mercilessly about Theon’s poorly hidden crush on Robb and Theon promised to watch out for the oldest Stark daughter, Sansa (he didn’t need to be asked to, the Starks were practically his family too), who Jon worried would wind up in trouble one day. Robb dragged both of them to every movie, every obscure hipster music festival, and every random half marathon (which were the most awful), but they formed an unlikely bond.

But friends was too strong a word.

Theon’s apartment was on the edge of the city, a tiny, cluttered flat by Blackwater Harbor. He pushed open the door and crossed the room in a few strides, tossing his bag onto the couch pushed halfway between the kitchen and his bedroom and launching himself onto the cushion beside it. He pulled out his laptop and the sandwich Robb gave him and was just about to start his reality TV binge watch when he remembered the paper in his pocket. 

He took a bite of his sandwich and pulled the card from his pocket. It was fancy, written on some thick cream colored paper, he flipped it over and read the embossed red text. It was an invitation, to the launch of something called The Snow Corporation. In small print at the bottom was written an address. An address of a place he never wanted to return to. But no, the place was long empty, he’d gone back after first putting on the mask to check, but the previous resident was long gone. But there it was, plain as day, 115 Dreadfort Place.

Theon shut his eyes tightly, remembering the months he had to spend in the grimy basement of 115 Dreadfort Place.

He squeezed his eyes tight and listened to the wind howling against his window. If he opened his eyes, he could have seen the dark clouds rolling in across the previously clear sky. But he knew they were there. He really wished he had some batman training montage for him to understand what had been done to him. What he could do. It would be so nice if some wizened old man had him do yoga under waterfalls or some shit until he could keep everything under complete control. Instead, a flash flood opened up in Dreadfort Place, the entire building flooded, winds knocked the windows in, Theon almost drowned in that basement until he realized that he was the one causing it.

Somewhere along the line, after getting out of Dreadfort Place and ending up at Robb’s doorstep, he put a few connections together. One, whatever Ramsay did to him fucked something up inside him, and somehow, he can do some shit with weather. Two, Robb made the sun shine. 

 

*

“You hear from Sansa today?” Robb looked up from his spot on the couch, where he was sprawled out eating pizza rolls and scrolling down facebook. Jon was in their tiny corner that functioned as a kitchen, wearing the ridiculous pink apron they got from Sansa when they moved in and cooking something. People rarely expected it, but Robb really was the hot mess of the two brothers. 

“No, is she okay?”

“She’s more than okay.” Jon grinned holding up his phone. Robb squinted and made out a slightly blurry picture of what looked like Sansa and some other girl hanging off her arm. “I haven’t heard it from her but Arya just sent me this and confirmed it. Sansa’s got a  _ girlfriend _ !”

“Is it that bio class Margaery she’s been talking about for months? Good for her!” He mumbled through the pizza rolls. “But also should we give her the  _ break her heart and I’ll break your face _ talk?”

“We’ll wait until she comes to a family dinner, that’s when you know it’s official. You don’t make your significant other face the Stark mafia unless you’re serious about them.” Robb shuddered, remembering the time he brought his high school girlfriend Jeyne Westerling and Rickon’s dog chased her out of the house.

Robb absentmindedly turned on the TV and flipped through channels to the news. It looked like just another daily gossip beat until he caught a familiar name in the mouth of the blonde news anchor.

Bolton.

Robb closed his laptop and turned his full attention to the TV, Bolton wasn’t a completely unusual name, but it was forever ingrained in his head with Theon, and the months where he’d been missing. The week he’d come back, Theon was still too weak to move, he’d just been staying with Robb. Silent, shaking, borderline comatose, he spent nearly a week just lying in Robb’s bed, drifting in and out of consciousness. Robb spent that time perched on the edge of his own bed, sleeping on the floor, and waiting for Theon to wake up. Theon never talked about what had happened to him, but one of the first nights, Theon had woken up in the middle of the night and thrashed around so much he tore Robb’s pillowcase. Robb had rushed to his best friend’s side to calm him down, but the moment he reached him, Theon only uttered one word. One name. 

Bolton.

Robb never told Theon, but he’d spent months chasing every lead he could find with that clue. But there wasn’t much you could find with one name. First name or last name, he didn’t know, but Robb had investigated every Bolton in King’s Landing (with Jon’s help) with no luck.

But this was a Bolton he hadn’t seen before.

“Hey Jon,” Robb called out, eyes glued to the television and the smug face of the billionaire Bolton. “This Bolton event, where is it?”

“Robb, whatever you’re thinking, don’t do it.” Jon reappeared suddenly at the back of the couch. 

“Why? I just figured it would be an interesting scoop.” He shrugged, but his brother could see right through him. 

“You hate gossip beats. You’ve got something else planned and it’s not worth it.” 

Jon was hiding something. If he really thought this was just another gossip column story, he wouldn’t be hell bent on Robb not going. Jon didn’t give a damn about what Robb’s personal authenticity. 

Jon worked for the King’s Landing Police Department, they were covering something up. Now Robb wanted to go even more.

He reached for his phone and sent an email to the editor, Stannis Baratheon, asking to cover the story tomorrow night. For a minute he started writing a text to Theon to ask him to tag along, but something made him hesitate. 

If Theon knew what he was doing, he’d try to stop him. He’d already gotten caught by Theon looking for Bolton, and Theon had repeatedly told him that he didn’t want Robb getting involved.

But it couldn’t hurt him if he just went looking, could it? 

Robb’s phone buzzed, and Stannis replied in his usual fashion: a simple “ok” followed by a long, carefully typed out signature. 

Perfect. Nobody had to know, this was going to be a quick, easy thing. He’d go to the party, make up some bullshit for a gossip column he could pass along to Jeyne, and look for any clue that this was the right Bolton. Jon didn’t need to know and Theon didn’t have to know. 

Besides, if he were in any real trouble, the Squid would know about it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll take a while for chapter 3 to be posted since I'll be away this week and won't have time to write. Fortunately that gives me plenty of time to think up new ideas! As per usual, tell me what you liked/what you want to see, hit me up on tumblr @hoedor  
> xoxo


	3. 115 Dreadfort Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Robb attend a party seperately, but leave together. Robb is very partial to a fire extinguisher. Also an old enemy shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! sooooooo sorry it's been FOREVER since my last update but my life has been so crazy with graduating high school/going on a road trip/starting a new job. But it feels good to be back into the swing of things. I won't abandon my baby.

“Are you seriously telling me that  _ none _ of you are free tonight?” Sansa huffed. Theon shook his head and spun around in his office chair, trying to keep the nerves building up inside him below the surface. Jon shrugged. He’d stopped by about an hour ago and was sitting on Robb’s desk eating Oreos.

“Sorry Sans,” Robb said. “I’ve got a lot of work to do tonight.”

“I figured at least  _ one _ of you would be able to do dinner with me and Marge, I didn’t think any of you actually did anything on weekends.” She sighed. “I just wanted you or Jon to meet Margaery before I throw her to the wolves and invite her back to Winterfell.”

“I quite like the Stark Test.” Theon grinned. “It scared off plenty off your gross boyfriends before.”

“The Stark Test is also why we’re all single.” Jon reminded her. “Except the main instigator of the Stark Test.”  Jon snorted. “Funny how that works out.”

“It’s not like we haven’t  _ tried _ to scare Gendry away.” Robb said. “He’s impossible to intimidate. And built like a tank. Plus all the dogs like him.”

“Fine. Some other night then.” Sansa sighed. “Since you all have big important things to do. Seriously, even you, Theon?”

“Did you really want me to come? I was the one who chased Joffrey out of the house with Robb’s hockey stick.”

“Exactly why I want you to come.”

“Can’t. I’ve got a date tonight.” He swiveled around in his chair, the impulsive lie rolling easily off his tongue, but not before he noted Robb look up, something that looked suspiciously like hurt glimmering in his eyes.

“A date?” Sansa asked, leaning forward off the desk she was sitting on, her pink sneakers brushing the floor. “With who?”

A little voice in his head told him to say something like  _ destiny _ or  _ revenge _ , but the rest of his brain was telling him how stupid that idea was. 

“Uh,” His brain was racing to decide whether it would be better to keep up with this lie and make Robb jealous or to give up on it entirely. “No one you know. No one I know, just someone my sister wants me to meet.”

If Robb showed any suspicion that Asha Greyjoy cared about Theon’s love life, he didn’t show it. Theon was glad that Robb was staying in tonight, the last thing he wanted was his best friend in what could possibly end in a showdown. 

“We could double date!” Sansa squealed and clapped her hands.

“Uh, pass. I don’t want to bring Robb’s little sister on my first date. You have fun with Margaery, though. Later losers.” Theon ruffled Sansa’s hair and hopped off his chair. He caught a glimpse of Robb’s wide blue eyes following him as he grabbed his bag and crossed the room to the door. He felt a sudden fluttering of nerves in his chest, if it really was Ramsay Bolton at this party, if it came down to a fight, this could well be the last time he’d see any of them. He was struck by a sudden desire to stay hidden in this life, to bicker over pizza toppings Jon, tease Sansa in front of her girlfriend, and curl up on the couch watching netflix with Robb. 

_ But Ramsay could take all that away _ . Images flashed into his head, the normal haunts of his nightmares, but it was always worse when they weren’t about himself. It was worse when he saw feisty Arya’s dull eyes or bruises blooming along Sansa’s skin. 

That’s why he chose this life, that’s why he chose not to hide wasn’t it? To stop what had happened to him from happening to the people he loved. And if this was Ramsay at the party, then he got the feeling that King’s Landing was going to need him.

He dipped his hand into his bag, feeling the familiar texture of his cape. He had to do this. With a final glance back into his office, meeting Jon’s knowing eyes and Robb’s innocent ones, he strode off down the hallway.

Theon’s hands shook with a combination of nerves, adrenaline, and the strong desire to punch something as he fumbled with the buttons on his suit in the coat closet where he ducked in to change. He got the weird feeling that this is what it felt like when you knew you were about to see your ex, but in this case his ex was a murderous, sadistic, psychopath of the all too literal kind. 

He wished he had Robb with him. But it was better this way.

And so, the Squid of King’s Landing hailed a cab.

Dreadfort Place looked just as he’d remembered it.

The wide open square was surprisingly classy, was always everyone’s first impression once they emerge from the thick tangle of streets surrounding it, full of skeevy tattoo parlors and strip clubs. A person as well aquainted with the Dreadfort as Theon could tell you that the Dreadfort’s inhabitants made all their money off the darker corners that surrounded their block. Strip clubs, drug rings, the prostitutes hanging around the corners. 

A steady trickle of well dressed people filed into the largest building on the block, an old but hideously utilitarian building. Theon could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he walked toward the entrance, slipping silently into line behind a blonde couple who pulled their fur coats tight against the sudden wind that suddenly swept across the city. Theon followed the winding string of people up a set of wide steps and through the sleek glass doors into 115 Dreadfort Place.

It was different, seeing the building like this. Full of life. During his brief escapes out of the basement, the large open halls and rooms were silent and cold. Now the King’s Landing elite mingled while catering staff in black and white zipped between them with plates of tiny olives and other ridiculously fancy finger foods. He recognized the police chief, Jaime Lannister, from their multiple run-ins at crime scenes, as well as his partner who appeared to be his date tonight. Brienne stood over a head taller than Jaime, and looked stunning in her navy suit. Which matched Jaime’s tie. 

He made a mental note to try and avoid their corner of the room tonight, especially because he remembered Jon mentioning that the block would be crawling with cops tonight. 

Ducking his head, Theon swiped some complicated looking cheese and crackers from a passing waiter and pretended to be very interested in an ugly painting of a strangely muscular baby while scanning the room for someone who could be Ramsay. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he really wasn’t expecting it to be this easy. 

He wasn’t expecting a sudden hush to fall over the room, controlled by nothing but a small noise of a spoon hitting the side of a champagne glass. 

He was not expecting to look up to the front of the room to see the creature of his nightmares wearing a bland suit standing up with a plastic plate of oerderves, like he was a normal person, like he could speak to normal people and went home to live a normal life. Like he didn’t have a basement full of nightmares. Like he wasn’t obsessed with trying to make himself a god.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen!” Ramsay Bolton smiled, and his normal person facade shattered into a sadistic smile with a mouth full of pointy teeth.

But the partygoers smiled back and applauded at the monster, and the sound of Theon’s heartbeat in his ears mixed with the sound of the thunder rolling into the city.

“I’m so pleased all of you could make it here tonight,” Ramsay started again, and Theon started to slowly make his way through the crowd, keeping his head down to not draw attention. “As you all know, it’s a very special night for us here at the Snow Corporation. As you all know, our goal is to provide for the safety of our city, of our world.”

Theon snorted. When had Ramsay ever been concerned about safety? But that raised more questions. What was he after?

“What I have here for you tonight, is a new innovation, the next word in personal safety.”

_ Well shit _ . Jon could not be further off with the “renewable energy” invention. At the front of the room, Ramsay gestured for a large tube to be rolled out to him. “Tube” was the best word he could find for it. It was a monstrous glass and steel machine with small pipes and valves crawling up the sides. Inside of it was a flat slab of steel with thick cuffs that must serve as wrist straps. 

Theon surged forward as a large thug opened the door of the torture tube, knowing he had to stop Ramsay from putting someone inside, he’d been on the other side of Ramsay’s needle enough to know what would happen. Another experiment, another step in Ramsay’s plan to make himself into a god. But so far, Ramsay had just a pile of failures. Destroyed husks of humans he’d burnt out trying to find the one formula to give him power. What he didn’t know, was somehow he succeeded with Theon.

But he must have figured out he’d done something right, because instead of forcing some emaciated victim into the chamber, he delicately stripped of his gloves and climbed in himself.

The entire party held their breath, but no one tighter than Theon, but they were both wishing for very different things. As the Bolton thug pulled the lever and the contraption sparked to life, Theon found himself with his nails digging into his palm, praying for Ramsay to suffer the fate that so many before him and die.

The blinding flash that eminated from the tube filled the room, and Theon had to tear his eyes away to shield his face. When the light finally subsided, the room was silent enough to hear a pin drop.

Ramsay Bolton lay slumped in the tube, but the metal cuffs and lining of the tube had melted against his skin, forming a hideous molten metal exoskeleton that had hardened as it dripped down his shoulders, searing off his suit and turning his arms into a twisted suit of armor. 

Theon stood very still, not blinking, not breathing. Searching for a sign that his nighmare was really over. That he won.

Ramsay Bolton looked up.

His eyes were lit with an unnatural gleam, staring at nothing. Slowly, like walking underwater, he raised the horrible, blistered masses of flesh and metal that used to be he arms. Far from being horrified, Ramsay  _ smiled _ and uncurled his fingers which until that point had been stuck together by liquid steel.

Ramsay raised his arms out in front of him, examined his fingers, then slowly lifted his right arm to the ceiling, pointing directly to the chandelier.

He flexed his fingers, and a solid spike of metal materialized instantly and shot through the chain holding the chandelier up.

Without thinking, Theon shot forward and summoned a powerful gust of wind, clearing the guests out of the spot before the chandelier fell.

Which left him standing in a clearing directly behind the crashed chandelier when Ramsay turned his iron gaze sharply in his direction.

“Well well well, if it isn’t old  _ reek _ .” Ramsay purred, and Theon clenched his hands into fists, feeling the familiar sparks begin to gather. “Surprised you managed to survive this long all on your own.”

“Ramsay. Whatever you think you’re doing, enough. You don’t really want to hurt all these innocent people.”

“Do I? Are you sure about that?” Without looking away, Ramsay fired a handful of spikes into the crowd with a wave of his hand. Theon risked a quick glance over his shoulder to see Brienne and Jaime fighting through the crowd, Jaime had pulled a radio from his pocket and was radioing for backup while Brienne kept her gun trained on Ramsay. “No one can save you Theon. Not the police, not your friends. No one.”

“I don’t need saving.” Theon snarled over the sound of police sirens. Around him, police officers were beginning to thread through the crowd, their priority getting the guests out.

Theon didn’t need saving. He needed to save these people, and as long as he could keep Ramsay occupied, the cops could deal with the thugs and evacuate the area.

“I knew I should have brought my suit.” Theon muttered before sending a bolt of lightning at Ramsay’s stomach. The monster flew backwards, caught off guard by the suddenness of his attack. Ramsay staggered to his feet and threw a hastily formed metal blob in Theon’s direction. Shoddily made, but effective. It hit Theon square in the shoulder, but he tucked into a roll to a crouch before he could make the same mistake as Ramsay, but the man was approaching him with lumbering steps. Theon spared a moment to close his eyes and throw all his raw hatred into the sky. He couldn’t see it, but he knew from experience that a thick, dangerous storm would be gathering momentarily. But that moment was a moment to much, because Ramsay was already upon him and sent a sheet of molten steel pouring onto Theon’s hand. 

He let out a scream of agony and Ramsay smiled. Setting his foot firmly on Theon’s throat, holding him to the ground.

“Oh you don’t know how much I’ve missed this. Since your unfortunate departure, I’ve had  _ so  _ many ideas for you, reek. So many ways your abilities can be tweaked and improved. I have to thank you, really. You’ve made this possible for me. In a way, we’re helping each other, aren’t we, Reek?”

“His name is Theon, asshat.” A voice sounded from behind Ramsay a moment before the weight lifted off Theon’s throat.

Ramsay had been knocked to the other side of the room, and Theon’s wide eyes followed the path he had taken right to a familiar pair of blue eyes, red hair, and a fire extinguisher.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Theon gasped as Robb pulled him to his feet. “It’s not safe for you!”

“Not for you either,” Robb shrugged, taking his place shoulder to shoulder with Theon and brandishing the fire extinguisher he’d knocked Ramsay out with. “And last I checked, I’m here saving your ass.”

“Oh fuck. Did you see- so, you know that I-” Theon stuttered, dawning on him that Robb must have seen the fight. Seen his powers. Realized that he was Squid.

“We can talk about that later.” Robb said, but Theon noticed (probably not the best time to be noticing) that his ears flushed red. “For now we either have to destroy this creep or get the fuck out of here.”

Theon was about to suggest they finish the job when suddenly a veritable army of Bolton thugs swarmed through the gallery doors, completely surrounding them. The police reinforcements were all stationed towards the front of the gallery, trying to fight their way towards the back, but by the time they’d reach Theon and Robb, the boys would already be dead, or worse.

Ramsay was pulled to his feet by a guard and wiped the blood from his mouth, still grinning.

“Reek stays with me. Clearly he needs some improvements. You can kill the sidekick.”

“Sidekick?” Robb whined, but the gears in Theon’s head were turning furiously.

He needed a few more minutes, and he had to save his strength. He waited until the guard made his move first, then threw a kick right into his gut. The man tumbled, but came back twice as angry. Theon wasn’t strong, but he was fast, so he weaved in and out of blows as Robb blocked and bashed his way through with the fire extinguisher.

“Theon!” Robb called over them. “Are you fucking stupid? Use your lightning!”

_ Not yet _ . Theon thought to himself, feeling the building of the storm above them. A storm no one was aware of but him. He shoved his way through the throng to Robb’s side.  _ Soon _ . He ducked another punch.  _ Almost _ . The first cops were beginning to break into the circle, throwing the room into more chaos.

“Robb, I need you to hold on to me.” Theon shouted, throwing an arm around Robb’s waist. He held his breath, pulling up all the extra strength he had left.  _ This better work _ . He thought to himself. “On the count of three. One, two, three.”

Theon pushed off the ground, Robb clinging to his arm, hurtling toward the ceiling. Just as they were about to collide with the marble, Theon called a giant bolt of lightning down, striking a hole in the roof just in time for them to fly out. 

“But what about those people in there?” Robb demanded, his voice hoarse. “We can’t just leave them!”

“Ramsay won’t pursue, and he won’t engage them either.” Theon reassured him. “He’s too weakened from the battle. He has to retreat.”

Theon was also too weak to fight anymore. The storm behind them fizzled out as quickly as it came, and Theon’s strength was waning as they flew back to Robb’s apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! again so sorry this took forever but i should be back to updating this semi regularly. as always, comment what you liked/what you want to see/what you thought, and hit me up on tumblr! I just changed my url so now i'm at jons.tumblr.com!  
> xoxo gossip girl


	4. Regrets and Reparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon yells at Ygritte. Robb yells at Jon. Theon and Robb yell at each other. The boys' apartment is drained of all it's shredded cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE GUILT I FEEL at taking forever to post this chapter I am so sorry my lovely readers it has been a crazy summer. And I'm about to move into college and I write the most when I'm supposed to be doing other things. Like packing. But hey we get to meet Ygritte this chapter!

“Why aren’t you taking me to jail?”

Jon grimaced and gripped the steering wheel tighter, doing his best to ignore the recently arrested passenger. He  _ was _ supposed to be taking her into the station when Jaime radioed all officers within 20 blocks to “get the hell to Dreadfort”. Technically he wasn’t within 20 blocks.

But Theon was.

And he got the sinking suspicion that his brother was too. 

So instead of going to the station like he should have, he floored it all the way from Reed Keep district to Dreadfort, delinquent in tow.

“And isn’t this technically stealing a police car? Isn’t that illegal?”

“No it’s not.” Jon said through gritted teeth. “I’m a cop. So I can drive it.”

“Yeah, but you aren’t going to the police station. So where are we going?”

Jon pulled into a spot that his parents usually used when they came to visit in front of his building. Only once the car was safely in park did he turn around to glare at the woman in the backseat of the car.

She was staring back at him, legs crossed, smirking, one eyebrow quirked. Her bright red hair was loose around her shoulders and her hands were cuffed together.

“I need to check on my brother. He was in that building. Then we’re going right to the station and I’m turning you in.” Jon sighed and stepped out of the car. “You wait here.”

As soon as he’d so much as laid a hand on the door, he heard the car door slamming behind him. 

“I think I’m coming with you, officer.” The redhead had the audacity to  _ wink _ at him and hold out her cuffed hands. “Mind taking these off? Unless you’re into this kind of thing.”

“Seven hells. You’re staying in the car.”

“Well how do you know I won’t wander off?”

“I’d actually rather you wandered off than keep on bothering me.” Jon snapped, but knew he wouldn’t be able to shake the girl. So he just sighed and resigned himself to being followed as he held open the door and climbed the narrow stairs to his and Robb’s apartment. 

The door was locked, which was odd. Robb always forgot to lock the door when he was in. Jon’s heart hammered in his chest. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Robb hadn’t made it out. He unlocked the door with shaking hands and pushed the door open.

He was greeted by the sight of Robb, alive but bruised, holding a bag of frozen peas to a large bruise on his face, with Theon passed out on the couch beside him, with his head in Robb’s lap.

Robb hadn’t noticed him yet, he was still looking down at Theon with a strange expression, one hand clutching the ice to his own black eye and the other cradling Theon’s head.

“Which one’s your brother?” Ygritte asked him, breaking the silence. Robb looked up, startled. 

“Shut up and stay in the hall.” He muttered, already on his way to the couch. “Robb, you alright?”

“Who is that?” Robb asked, distracted. 

“Oh. She’s Ygritte. I just had to rush right over here to see if you were okay.”

“Yeah, he was on his way to arrest me. Well, he already arrested me.” The redhead chirped and hopped up onto the counter. “So I ought to thank ya, really.”

“Ignore her.” Jon flushed. She was half frustrating, half endearing. “Are you alright?”

“I’m-” Robb trailed off, still focusing on the still unconscious Theon. “Did you know that was going to happen? Was that why you didn’t want me to be there?”

“Well, not that exactly. Lannister was just suspicious, that’s all. Honestly I thought it would be an assassination attempt.”

“So that’s it, you  _ knew _ innocent people were going to die-”

“ _ I didn’t know _ ! And besides, the place was crawling with police.”

“But you didn’t tell me? What were you hiding, Jon?”

“Oh come on,” Jon sighed, frustrated. “I didn’t know _ exactly _ what would happen! Lannister hates when things get leaked to the press if they can’t deal with it, and the minute he sees your name on the paper, he’d think  _ I  _ was the one who told you what was going on!”

“It’s my  _ job _ , Jon!” Robb snapped, not bothering to keep his voice down anymore. “Would you rather everything is hidden from the public?”

“Oh, so my job doesn’t count?” Out of the corner of his eye, Jon could see Ygritte digging through their fridge, but didn’t stop her.

“Anything else you haven’t told me? Any other secrets that I can’t know?” Robb snarled, but Jon took a step back, suddenly realizing that maybe Robb wasn’t just talking about him.

He took in the scene, the open window, Theon collapsed on the couch. How Robb managed to get out of Dreadfort, how he and Theon got out together.

“Robb,” Jon said softly, taking a step forward. He mentally debated trying to act like he also had no idea Theon was secretly a superpowered, crime fighting, squid. But considering how pissed Robb was now, he got the feeling it would backfire as soon as Theon regained consciousness. “You’re talking about Theon, aren’t you?”

“Which one’s Theon?” Ygritte said through a mouthful of shredded cheese, which she was eating right from the bag. 

_ Great _ , thought Jon.  _ This evening is going completely according to plan _ .

Robb, paying no attention to Ygritte, had his eyes fixed on Jon, looking completely betrayed.

“You knew? You knew the whole time and never told me?” He whispered, which was so much worse than him screaming.

“It was for your own good-”

“You’re my  _ brother _ , Theon is my  _ best friend _ .” Robb said, staring at his shoes. “Why did you not tell me?”

“Holy shit officer, you’re screwing your brother’s best mate?” Ygritte let out a low whistle. “Cold.”

Jon snorted with laughter, in retrospect not the best idea because it just made Robb glare at him harder.

“Please don’t tell me you’re screwing him, on top of all this.” Robb said, and Jon was relieved that some of the tension had evaporated.

“Not if he was the last person on earth.” Jon said with a small smile. “But I meant it, it  _ was _ for your own good. It was to protect you.”

“I can protect myself!” Robb protested.

“This is why he wouldn’t tell you. You’d just try and get yourself in more trouble.”

“But-”

“Robb,” Jon sighed, convenient time for Theon to pass off so he has to have the tough talk with Robb. “If you knew, knowing you, you’d want to rush in and fight right by his side. But, no offense, you have no superpowers. If anything happened to you, he’d be devastated. Or some shit like that.”

“Touching. I think I’m tearing up.” For once, Jon was relieved that Ygritte spoke up. “Are you gonna finish arresting me, or can I go home?”

“Yeah, Robb I’ll be home later, I just gotta bring Ygritte to the station.” Jon sighed, leaning in to clap a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Are you seriously still gonna arrest me after all this?” Ygritte asked after shaking the remnants of the bag of cheese into her mouth. “After all we’ve been through? I’m hurt, Officer Jon. I thought we really had a connection.”

“Whatever you do, just go.” Robb groaned, Theon was starting to stir on the couch. “I can’t stand any more of your bickering.”

“I suppose you’ve got bickering of your own to get to.”Jon replied. He pushed off the side of the couch and patted Robb on the back awkwardly, but as comfortingly as he could. Robb gave him a tight, tired smile to let him know that this was over for now, but Jon wanted to get the fuck out of there before Theon woke up. Things weren’t pretty when they fought. “Come on Ygritte, we’re leaving.”

Ygritte sighed and shoved the last handful of the bag of grapes Jon had bought yesterday into her mouth. She hopped off the counter and landed like a cat (a heavy cat that would inevitably wake the downstairs neighbors) and held her handcuffed wrists out to Jon.

“No.” He said, rolling his eyes at her exaggerated pout. He grabbed her arm and led her out of their apartment. But  _ god damn it,  _ he just wanted to go to sleep.

 

*

 

Theon woke up to the front door slamming, and opened his eyes to see Robb’s serious face looking down at him.

Immediately, he tried to go back to sleep.

“Don’t try to get out of this, Theon.”

_ Shit _ , giving up his disguise, he sighed and sat up, wincing at the headache that pounded in his ears.

“Before we start this, can I get some coffee? Feels like I have a hell of a hangover right now.” Theon huffed, but Robb didn’t budge, his expression still unreadable.

“Is that was using superpowers does to you? Because I wouldn’t know. Maybe Jon would, though.” Robb shot back. “Seeing how you’ve told him everything, but I don’t know  _ anything _ .”

“Oh is that it?” Theon let out a sarcastic laugh. “You’re jealous of Jon? Seriously?”

“I’m not  _ jealous _ .” Robb whined in a very jealous tone. “I just can’t believe you didn’t trust me.”

“You’re a  _ journalist _ , Robb, for fucks sake. It’s your  _ job _ to expose the truth. You’ve been saying for  _ months _ how unmasking the Squid was going to be your big break, weren’t you?” He snapped, exhausted from the fight and frustrated with Robb. “Little did you know I was under your nose the whole time. But who would ever expect Theon fucking Greyjoy to be a hero.”

“ _ Theon-” _ Robb hissed and grabbed Theon’s wrist just as he was about to storm out. “I knew.”

“You what?”

“Well, I didn’t  _ know _ know.” Robb ran a nervous hand through his auburn curls. “But, I suspected. I’m your best friend, Theon. You think you could keep it from me forever?”

“But then, why the sandwiches? Why the recklessness?”

“I wanted to see if it was you. I wasn’t sure, I think in my heart I was hoping it wasn’t but I kept pushing it. I know if it was you, you’d rescue me.” Robb said softly, casting his eyes toward the ground and Theon almost groaned.  _ Now  _ he decided to be sweet? This boy was going to be the death of him.

“Well, next time think of a smarter plan, because if you were wrong, then you’d be a stain on the pavement. And I’d never be invited to Stark family dinners again.”

“Oh please, Sansa or Jon would invite you. And I  _ wasn’t _ wrong, which was what matters.” Robb grinned sheepishly, but his eyes softened a moment after. “I wasn’t ever going to expose you, if I found out it really was you... I’d never do that to you, Theon.”

“So if you knew, what the fuck was up with the meltdown, Stark?” Theon asked, bewildered.

“I just...I wasn’t positive and...Well I was hurt that you never told me. I thought we had no secrets, that was our rule.” Robb said sadly, and Theon’s heart tightened in his chest. He figured he should tell Robb the truth, that the less Robb knew the better, that he couldn’t bear having Robb caught in the middle of the danger. But Theon was never good at words.

So he just lay a hand on Robb’s shoulder and whispered  _ I’m sorry _ . He hoped that would be enough, because Robb was always good at reading what he was really trying to say. Robb was just about the only person who could ever understand what Theon really meant, under the snark and bravado. Robb, being the touchy person he is, curled in against Theon.

They lie there for a while, in silence. Theon absentmindedly ran a hand up and down Robb’s back. It occurs to Theon that Jon would be getting back eventually and would find the two of them curled up on the couch. 

“You can stay here tonight.” Robb mumbled, but it went without saying that Theon would be spending the night. It went without saying that they’d be staying on this very couch, because Robb was already half asleep and tangled on top of Theon. “No more secrets, okay Theon?”

“Yeah. No more secrets.” Theon repeated softly. But this was just one secret he didn’t have to keep anymore. There was Robb’s favorite jacket he’d ruined, there was still Ramsay Bolton, and there was still the fact that he was in love with his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOoooOh the drama when will these boys stop hiding their repressed feelings for each other. Anyways I hope you liked it! As usual, feel free to comment, tell me what you liked, tell me what you want to see, (be nice pls!) and hit me up on tumblr @jons or twitter @gaysansa.  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> So, as per usual, tell me what you liked! tell me what you hated! tell me what you want to see! follow me on tumblr @hoedor to yell at me to write faster or just say hi.  
> xoxo  
> (UPDATE: i realized i totally forgot to say that this work has multiple chapters! now it's fixed!!)


End file.
